Intenso
by Nati Miles
Summary: Todos achavam que Bakugou Katsuki não podia ter sentimentos por outra pessoa, além do ódio. Mas ele tinha. E eles eram os mais intensos possíveis quando o assunto era Uraraka Ochako. [Bakuraka]


**Hellooooo! Depois de tanto tempo, cá estou de volta com meu OTP supremo! :B**

 **Capa editada por mim.  
Fanart original por ****akeemi-chan. deviantart art/katsucha-722319261)**

 **Espero que gostem *-***

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki, o aluno mais explosivo da U.A. – literalmente. Aquele que não media forças para alcançar seus objetivos. Que xingava a tudo e todos. Que perdia a paciência pelos menores problemas. Que ameaçava explodir Midoriya ao menos uma vez ao dia – e às vezes cumpria a ameaça. Aquele que todos achavam que não tinha sentimentos pelos outros, além do ódio.

Mas ele tinha.

E eles eram os mais intensos possíveis quando o assunto era Uraraka Ochako.

Bakugou não era acostumado a abrir seu coração ou deixar que o seu lado sentimental tomasse conta de si, então quando isso aconteceu pela primeira vez Ochako se sentiu no meio de um tornado de sentimentos. Era como se o loiro soltasse de uma só vez todos os seus sentimentos e emoções reprimidos por anos, jogando nela todo seu amor, afeto, possessão e ciúmes de uma só vez.

Com o passar dos meses e com a ajuda de Uraraka, acabou aprendendo a controlar tudo aquilo que sentia. Mas ainda havia dias em que sentia dificuldades, principalmente quando estava próximo demais de sua namorada.

Como agora.

\- Katsuki... – ela gemeu o nome dele, sentindo o garoto apalpando cada parte do seu corpo com vontade. Tomou um pouco de fôlego e o chamou novamente. – Katsuki!

Os dois estavam no quarto dela na Heights Alliance, estudando até pouco tempo atrás. A morena não soube como nem por que, mas quando se deu conta o namorado já estava jogando os livros no chão e ela na cama. Os beijos estavam urgentes e vorazes, a fazendo se sentir no meio do tornado novamente.

\- Eu quero você – ele respondeu baixo e próximo da orelha da morena, fazendo ela se arrepiar inteira.

\- Não estou dizendo que não quero, eu só fiquei um pouco perdida aqui com o que te despertou – ela comentou com dificuldade, pois agora ele estava entretido em lhe dar beijos no pescoço descendo até o decote da blusa e subindo novamente.

\- E você quer conversar sobre isso agora? – ele perguntou, ainda entretido com o pescoço da morena.

\- Não, mas é que...

\- Ochako – ele levantou o rosto, a encarando intensamente. – Só vamos parar de conversar.

Katsuki conhecia a namorada o suficiente para saber que ela ainda tentaria rebater com alguma coisa e continuar aquela conversa, então foi mais rápido e colou seus lábios. Um beijo quente e que passava toda a excitação que ele sentia no momento, e que não era diferente da que a garota sentia.

Com seus lábios ainda colados, ele habilmente desabotoou a calça que a garota usava. Em um ritmo lento que fazia Uraraka delirar de vontade, Bakugou começou a massagear o clitóris em movimentos circulares. Sentiu a morena tentando colar mais ainda o corpo ao seu e suas pernas se abrirem sutilmente, assim sabendo que ela agora o queria tanto quanto ele a queria.

Separou-se da garota, ouvindo um gemido de protesto quando tirou a mão de dentro da calça dela. Sorriu maliciosamente para ela enquanto se levantava um pouco para tirar aquelas peças de roupa que tanto o incomodavam no momento: as calças e as roupas de baixo dos dois.

\- Minha vez, _meu amor_ – a morena disse quando ele voltou para a cama, o empurrando para que ele se deitasse.

Uraraka não perdeu tempo e já se abaixou em direção ao membro já extremamente excitado do namorado. A morena lambia toda a extensão dele enquanto suavemente massageava as bolas, fazendo com que Bakugou soltasse gemidos contidos – afinal, nosso herói explosivo não gostaria de dar o braço a torcer que estava totalmente entregue à garota, mas nossa heroína o namorava há tempo suficiente para saber que ele estava.

Quando Uraraka sentiu a mão dele puxar levemente seu cabelo, soube que já havia o provocado o suficiente. A morena então colocou uma mão de cada lado do corpo do loiro e lentamente foi colocando todo o pênis na boca, até senti-lo em sua garganta. Bakugou gemeu alto e a garota sorriu levemente, se engasgando e tendo que tirar o membro de sua boca.

\- Eu já disse que não precisa colocar tudo, porque você sempre acaba se... – o loiro foi cortado pelo próprio gemido, quando a morena repetiu o que havia acabado de fazer.

Ochako novamente enfiou todo o membro na boca, até senti-lo perto da garganta. Dessa vez a garota não engasgou nem recuou, mas ficou fazendo pequenos movimentos de vai e vem, sentindo bater em sua garganta e voltar repetidas vezes seguidas. Katsuki já não mais se controlava e soltava alguns gemidos mais altos.

Agarrou com força o cabelo da morena quando sentiu que estava próximo de gozar e a afastou, sentando-se para que pudesse beijá-la. Seu desejo estava tão grande que mordeu o lábio inferior da garota com força. Achou que acabaria sangrando, mas como ela não havia reclamado percebeu que não havia a machucado.

\- _Minha_ vez agora, minha cara redonda – ele disse jogando seu corpo em cima do dela, a fazendo se deitar na cama.

Bakugou começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos que iniciava no pescoço e foi descendo até o decote da camiseta que a garota usava. O loiro apenas levantou a camiseta junto com o sutiã e continuou seus beijos pelos seios dela. Ele lambia os mamilos da garota enquanto a olhava com luxúria. Mordiscou levemente o bico do peito e o abocanhou, chupando com um pouco de força, arrancando gemidos que para ele eram como música.

Continuou sua trilha de beijos após deixar um chupão no seio direito da garota, que ele tinha certeza que ficaria roxo depois. Os beijos foram descendo pela barriga até chegar ao lugar mais esperado por ele: o clitóris de Uraraka. Katsuki a segurou pelas coxas, fazendo com que a morena apoiasse os pés nos ombros dele, e passou levemente a língua ali. Sentiu a garota estremecer levemente e não pode deixar de sorrir. O loiro descia com a língua até entrar um pouco na vagina da morena e depois voltava para o clitóris, o chupando. E Uraraka gemia com cada toque que sentia naquela região.

Katsuki levantou a cabeça por alguns instantes, lambendo os próprios lábios. Lentamente introduziu dois dedos, sentindo que a garota havia aberto ainda mais as pernas. Abaixou-se novamente e voltou a chupar o clitóris enquanto fazia movimentos de vai e vem com os dedos. Ochako mordeu seu lábio inferior, a vontade de sentir mais do namorado aumentava mais a cada movimento. O garoto então introduziu um terceiro dedo, o forçando levemente. A morena arqueou ainda mais as costas e soltou um gemido alto, sentindo um prazer que considerava indescritível. O loiro havia facilmente alcançado seu ponto g e ela não sabia se conseguiria se segurar por mais tempo.

\- K-katsuki... – o chamou ofegante, enroscando seus dedos nos cabelos loiros. – Eu estou q-quase.

O garoto entendeu o recado e se afastou, tirando os dedos e os lambendo.

\- Deliciosa, como sempre – comentou em um tom baixo e rouco, causando arrepios na morena.

Ele se arrumou no meio das pernas dela e encaixou seus corpos. Os movimentos se revezavam entre rápidos e lentos, fortes e mais contidos. Ochako se sentia nas nuvens com cada um deles. E Bakugou sentia suas mãos começarem a suar e tentava ao máximo se controlar para não acabar explodindo a garota.

O loiro estava prestes a gozar, mas se segurava. Lembrava que Uraraka uma vez havia dito quão especial seria se eles gozassem juntos e ele estava se esforçando para que isso acontecesse.

Katsuki levou sua mão de encontro ao clitóris enquanto continuava com os movimentos. A morena gemia ainda mais, arranhando com força as costas do loiro.

\- E-eu...

Antes que Ochako pudesse terminar sua frase, foi atingida por um orgasmo. Em instantes, Bakugou sentiu ela se contraindo e a ouviu gemer alto enquanto cravava as unhas em suas costas – o que com certeza deixaria uma marca, mas ele não se importava. O loiro não se segurou mais e se deixou levar, chegando ao ápice junto a ela.

Jogou-se na cama ao lado da morena, a puxando para que ficassem bem abraçados. Deu um beijo leve nos lábios dela, fazendo um leve carinho em seus cabelos – que ele sabia que faria ela dormir em breve.

\- Eu te amo, Katsuki – ela sussurrou enquanto se aninhava nos braços quentes do namorado, já fechando os olhos.

\- Eu também te amo, Ochako – ele respondeu afundando o rosto nos cabelos dela e fechando os olhos também.

Bakugou Katsuki era o aluno mais explosivo, o mais difícil de se lidar e mais um monte de coisas que os outros viam diariamente. Mas o que ele fazia e como agia com Uraraka Ochako era sempre diferente.

E sua intensidade só era mostrada para aquela que viria a compartilhar o resto de sua vida.


End file.
